SanctuayThe New Child
by Just-awilson
Summary: Helen is left with a newborn child and Nikola is left to "comfort" her
1. Chapter 1

Its 1912 and Helen Magnus awoke to the pound of her door on the Titanic. She glimpsed at her pocket watch that read 2:30 a.m. and didn't bother to get dressed. She simply wrapped a towel around herself and twisted the golden knob. A woman stood cradling a child in her arms close to her chest. The girl was shivering, only clothed in a sheet wrapped around her waist. The baby wrapped in what seemed like some type of weed. Both mother and daughter were wet, looking as though they just gotten out of the shower or just taken a dip in the icy water.

"By god! You must be freezing! Come, come in." Helen said, ushering the women in.

"Ms-Ms. Magnus?" the women seemed to squeeze out between vast breaths.

"yes?" Helen replied while digging through her trunk, looking for clothes for the young women.

"I know who you are. You-you work for the Sanctuaries. Am I correct?"

Helen paused, just now noticing the fact that the women knew her name without even introducing herself. And now she knows her occupation? _How does she know?_ Helen nodded in confusion.

"Please," the damsel stood up with her child and used one hand to pull Helen around by her shoulder. She took Helens hand and looked her in the eye. "Watch my daughter please, Keep her safe."

Helen pulled away, and returned rummaging through her suit case, clearly ignoring the woman's words. the child then began to cry. She pulled out a night gown and old house shoes. _These will do. _She thought as she stood up and turned around. Stunned, she ran to the door way and peeked out, nearly losing her towel on the way. "Ma'am? Ma'am!" she yelled. "Your child, you left her. Ma'am!" Helen turned corners and ran down hallways.

After an hour of asking people, looking in every corridor, every shadow, the women had vanished. _Shit, the child._ Helen sprinted back to her room. As she got closer the cries of the child had gotten louder. She wrapped her in her arms but the baby just began to fight back. After only 15 minutes of this behavior, Helen laid the baby on the chair and began to scream. Nikola ran in, only wearing suit pants.

"What in god's name Magnus?" Nikola asked.

"SHE WONT SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP!" she yelled, only making the child wail louder.

Without questioning he picked the child up as Helen sank into a corner of the room. "she is beautiful." Nikola smiled as his fangs protruded through his gums. He picked the child up as Helens head fell into her hands. "Her name?"

"Persephola, or Persephone, one of the two." Helen whispered. "She just left her, and I didn't even listen to what she had to say."

"You have been quit out of it lately, my darling. May I ask what is bothering you?" he asked as his fangs retracted as he set the child down.

"John, he's just- Never here. He disappears and a day later we hear about a murder. He just won't stop, he can't."

"He clearly can't be here to take care of you. And who, tell me, who would let such a beautiful young lady be stuck here alone?" he said cupping her face into his one of his hands while the other scooped her back up, forcing her to stand. He pressed her close against him, she did not fight back. For once she wanted this comfort, the comfort that john could not offer millions of miles away.

Helen leaned her head on his should looking the noisy baby in the eyes. Persephone watched Helen close with her small eyes and as their eyes locked the child became silent. The baby watched so intently and soon fell asleep.

Nikola slipped the towel from Helens body as his hand fell lower on her back. During this sequence, Helen lifted her head from his shoulder and he pulled her forehead to his. She looked into his eyes as if unsure of what was going to happen next.

He kissed her gently on the lips, eyes still at an intense gaze. She then pushed her mouth against his, forcing his open. Magnus ran her hands through Nikolas spiky short hair. Her hands fumbled with his pant button and zipper. She slipped his pants down, still stuck in a kiss. She walked forward, pushing him back, slamming him against the wall. Within 2 seconds he had her on the cold, wooden floor. She dug her nails into him as her back was pierced by the freezing floor. "No need to fret, I will keep you warm, darling" Nikola whispered into Helens ear.

He pulled her hair and she bit her lip, trying to keep quiet. He kissed her from head to foot while his hands lingered between her legs. When he was done playing games, he pulled her on top of him and slipped inside of her.

By the time they were done they were covered in sweat. Helen rolled of the top of him and rested her head on his abs. the sun was now peeking through the circular window and Nikolas hand lingered on her breast. Magnus rolled to her side and fell asleep; hugging the hairless torso of her vampire who just gave her what john hadn't in the longest time. He gently picked her up; caressing her body's every slight move.

He laid her in her bed and covered her with sheets and a quilt. He kissed her on the forehead and a slight smile appeared on her lips. He brushed the long curls from her face and tucked her in. He turned around to leave when he saw the baby. They had completely forgotten about the newborn that now lay wide awake playing with its own hands. Nikola picked up Persephone and carried her to Magnus. He tucked the baby into Helens arm and covered them both up.


	2. Chapter 2

Helen woke up to a sharp piercing feeling in her arm. As she leaned over she saw that the baby was sucking on her arm. Then she saw the blood drip from her arm. She pulled away and the baby's eyes welled up with tears. She then looked at her arm and saw four tiny puncture marks. The baby began to cry again and as Persephone's mouth opened she saw the tiny fangs. _The child is a vampire? _

_I'm immortal it won't hurt to give a little._ She gave the baby her arm back easily preventing the child from crying. _Maybe that's why she was having such a fit last night. _She grabbed her pocket watch with the other hand and it now read 10:34 a.m. "I guess I'll call you Percy. But who are you? Who is your mother and why did she leave you with me?"

Once Percy was satisfied, Helen took her arm back and went to find some clothes to wear. She chose a long elegant dark red dress with a strap that went around her neck and connected to a large ruby. Once she pulled her hair half back she swaddled the baby in an old shirt and made her way to the sky deck. There stood Nikola and Nigel.

"Helen, thank god! I've been meaning to talk to you. Last night, it was around five I believe, Astrid, Astrid was here I swear. I saw her with my own to eyes, so did Nikola! He told me you were asleep and wanted to be left alone otherwise I would have come and retrieved you. I real-" Nigel was cut short by Helen.

"Astrid as in Poseidon's wife?"

"Yes I swear to god it was her. She was only wearing something around her waist, perhaps a table cloth. And since when do you have a baby?" asked Nigel.

Helen stared at the child. _You're a Goddess? _ "Nikola, after you left my room last night she was on the boat?"

"Ye-"

"You let _HIM _in your room and not _ME?_" Nigel questioned.

"Helen started screaming, what was I supposed to do? Sit and listen?" Nikola retorted.

"You went in there around three and didn't leave until 4:45. And I sure as hell heard her scream a few times after that!" Nigel's voice increased.

"WHAT ARE YOU IMPLYING NIGEL!" Screamed Nikola.

"You two were together last night, not just friendly together, you two made love." Nigel said with a smile on his face. "Well gee I hope john doesn't somehow find out about this. Otherwise both of your asses are on the line."

"You wouldn't." Helen protested.

"Would I?"

"Damn it Nigel! Just because you've been so jealous of john and Nikola doesn't mean you can just hold shit against me! If you liked me you should have asked for my hand earlier, not just sit around and wait!" Magnus's screams upset the child in her arms. "I'm so sorry Percy, I shouldn't have yelled in your fragile little ears." She told her while holding her close.

"Look what you've done Helen, you don't know how to deal with a baby. You scream in its face, and for all I know you made sweet love in front of the poor impressionable thing." Nigel stirred.

"I did not mean to raise my voice in front of her and we most certainly put her to sleep before we were toget-"

"HA! You two were together last night and you just admitted it. And isn't it ironic that John has just shown up?" Nigel prodded.

Helen and Nikola quickly spun around to see John approaching. "I've missed you my darling." John said while greeting his wife with a kiss. He wrapped his arm around Helens waist. "how did you sleep?"

"Oh Nikola and Magnus didn't sleep." Nigel hinted.

"Pardon?" john replied.

"We were up tending to the baby. John, meet Percy." Nikola saved the truth.

"Helen I was only gone for a day. I don't believe you were pregnant when I left."

"God, no. she not mine, well she is but she isn't. Astrid brought her to me. I believe she told me to watch her and keep her safe." Helen explained.

"Well she's beautiful. And she will be raised by the perfect woman. Now let's go to our room, we have some catching up to do, my love. Mr. Tesla would you be a kind gentleman and watch the child?" John politely asked. He picked up Persephone and handed her to Nikola.

As john and Helen were walking back to their room john began to laugh, "It's funny how strong Tesla's cologne is. I had forgotten he was back out on the market."

_Fuck! I forgot to bathe. Does he smell him on me? Will he smell it in the room? In the sheets? _Helen thought to herself.

They arrived at the door; he pushed it open and took hold of Helens hand. He pulled her inside and kissed her neck. Before she could say two words he had her dress untied and undergarments off. "God Helen-I've just-, god I've missed you!" John uttered between kisses. He picked her up and pulled her to the bed. Helen didn't move much. She was still in shock from last night's experience. The experience shed never forget.


	3. Chapter 3

John was all over Helen. But for the first time she didn't want him to be. She just sat there while he did his thing. "What's wrong, honey?" john stopped.

"I just-I have a lot on my mind, that's all." John was shocked by her reaction.

"Well, why don't you take a bath and clear your mind? Ill draw the water." he asked as she stood up and slipped on a robe. While looking her up and down, "how did someone like me end up with someone like you?"

_I don't know how the hell we ended up with each other, but it was the biggest mistake of my life._ Helen just shrugged.

She heard the faucet start as she slipped out of the door. _I have got to find Nikola._ She gave a hearty knock on Nikolas door. "Nikola, Are you in there?" she opened the door and peeked through, only to see Nikola sleeping with Percy beside him. "Nikola. I'm going to take Percy." He didn't even stir, so she picked up Percy, kissed Nikola on the forehead and left.

"There you are," said john, "I was beginning to think you ran off on me." He said while guiding her to the wash room. He took off her robe and helped her into the tub. "Helen, I've been thinking, you really like little Percy and you haven't even been with her for a whole day." John said while unswadling the baby.

"What do you mean?"

"Well you went to get her just to take a bath with you." John said while handing her the baby.

"She's a baby that needs a bath."

"Well, ok. I'll leave you be then." He said and turned her face towards his, "I love you." John kissed her and walked out.

Helen began to lower Percy into the water, half expecting her to cry. But instead of crying something completely different happened. Her legs grew scales and grew together as the baby began to laugh. She set Percy down and curled her own legs up to give her room. Percy slipped under the water and swam fast, in circles and loops. After about five minutes she was tired so Helen picked her up and set her in her lap while she washed. "I will admit I have never heard of you before, but you are cute."

"Helen, Helen are you in here?"

"yes." Helen replied to the voice outside the door.

The door opened and Helen was just about to reach for a towel when she saw who is was.

"Mr. Tesla shut the door, what if John finds out your in here! Why are you here?"

"I missed you." He said while shutting and latching the door.

"It's only been a half hour, and what are you wearing?" Helen laughed.

"Why, Ms. Magnus, it's a robe. The ship provides them I believe. But if it makes me look funny, I don't have to wear it."

"I will say, Mr. Tesla, you do like quite silly." Helen smiled.

Nikola shed his robe but he remained in boxers, "is there room in there for one more?"

Helen wrapped the baby in his towel and laid her on the floor, "now there is." She pulled him into the tub with her. Nikola took her and kissed it. "Why did you ever choose John over me? He clearly makes you unhappy."

"I love him, Nikola. He might make me unhappy, but I love him. And I think he wants a baby."

"You _have _a baby, Helen."

"Not one of my own." Magnus said while turning to lie in his arms.

"You don't mean that Helen, I know you don't." As he took her hands into his.

"I know, you know." She whispered back. "But what do I d-"

"HELEN MAGNUS, WHO THE HELL IS IN THERE WITH YOU!"

_John._ _Please, hit me. I'll be your punching bag. Just don't hurt my baby._

"_DAMN IT, _Helen, open this god damn door!" john yelled. Now he was hitting the door. He could very well break it down with his strength.

Nikola pulled Magnus up and out of the tub and wrapped her in her robe. He unswaddled Percy and wrapped her in Helens robe with her. Helen held her close. The door finally broke through and Tesla quickly pushed his love out of the way; sending her tumbling into the corner. "John, _please_ be rational about this." Helen screamed, sending Percy's finger nails digging into her chest.

John slammed Nikola into the wall, holding him by the neck. "What the hell are you doing in here with my lady?" John demanded.

Before Nikola could reply john was already pounding him. Helen was already trying to pull him off with a child in her arms and Percy was scratching and biting at Magnus. Sometime in the fight Percy fell out of the robe and into the bathtub. It took the child by surprise, giving her no time to become a mermaid and she helplessly flailed.

John through Helen against the wall forcing her unconscious.

"Jo-" Nikola tried to squeeze out, "Heln-bleed-" john slammed his head against the wall. Then Nikolas fangs protruded. He bit john and threw him to the floor, running for Helen. He pulled her to the water spotting the Percy, who was no longer a baby. She looked as if she was three once he picked her up from the water. The toddler seemed well when he set her on the floor. She toddled toward Magnus and gave her a gentle nudge. Then she kissed Helen on the lips. In an instant Helen awoke dazed. John was right by her side, stroking her hair. "I think it's time for you to be leaving now Mr. Tesla, goodbye."

And Nikola simply left.


	4. Chapter 4

Percy glared at John who was currently stroking Helens hair. The woman's gaze was avoiding her husbands, directed at the wall. She reached up to stop his hand from moving and sat up, dizziness grasping her. She leaned her head into her hands and messaged her temples, yearning for the headache to disappear. "I never expected this out of you, Helen." He wrapped his arms around her waste.

Percy fumbled to stand up then toddled over to the robe the Nikola had left. She struggled to get her little arms into the holes and wrap it around herself. Once the child succeeded she walked out of the room with a good four feet of cotton trailing behind her. A half smile grew on Magnus's face, though she was puzzled by her appearance. She let her head fall into John's neck and nuzzled it there. Helens eyes began to swell with tears. "The sun has begun to set, darling. Clothe yourself and I will be back in a while to bring you to dinner." John stated and pulled his love to the main room. Helen sat down to watch Percy play in whatever she could get her hands on. John slipped out of the door and locked it from the outside.

Wiping the tears from her face she sat down by Percy, who was now tinkering with a wrist watch. Persephone paused and looked up. She squinted her eyes while looking at Magnus, "_Rude."_

"Yes, Percy, that was rude of him." Helen replied as Percy got up and pulled the robe behind her to the woman's lap. She placed her small feet on her legs and Helen grabbed her hands to help her stay balanced. Percy smiled and onry grin and trailed her finger down Magnus's nose. "Well, no time to waste. Let's get ready." Helen said while scooping Percy up into her arms.

Magnus held Percy all the while looking for clothes. By the time she found what she wanted to wear, Percy was fast asleep, curled into her fluffy robe. "You're too precious to ever let go of, sweetheart." She said as she laid the toddler on her pillow.

A purple dress with a red carnation in the middle of the breasts with a pair of red heels is what Magnus picked. She gently slipped Persephone into a small red dress with a big bow in her dirty blonde hair. Magnus put her own long curls down, draping them across her back. Once she was ready, she sat on the bed and watched the toddler who was fighting the sleep. She brushed her brown locks out of her face that were just past her shoulders.

"Honey, are you decent?" John was now twisting the knob. "God, you are so beautiful." He said as he kissed her neck. He then picked up little girl and held her close. Just before leaving the room Percy reached her hand over John's shoulder and held tight to Helens middle and index fingers.

Once the couple reached the diner, the youngest had already fallen back asleep, but had yet to let go of Magnus's fingers. "John, Were over here." A man waved the two over. They reached the table and john handed the child to his wife and pulled a seat out for them.

All of the other ladies drooled over the child, saying how cute she is, asking if they could hold her. Meanwhile, the men stayed on their side of the table smoking and carrying on about their daily activities.

The chandelier began to shake as a sharp piercing sound rang through everybody's ears. "What is this? Can the dumb founded captain not even steer his own ship?" a man at the other table asked.

"Why Helen, I don't remember you being with child." One of the ladies said.

At first Helen was oblivious to the question, she was too busy watching John's face become puzzled as a waiter whispered into his ear. "Helen?" the lady prodded.

"Oh, yes. I uh m-"

"My lovely wife, Helen, and I adopted. And it is well past the little ones bed time, sorry but we must be going." John said while pulling Magnus's free arm. He didn't give her time to say goodbye to anyone, just simply pulled her along.

With little time they made it back to their room. "John, what is happening?" she whispered, trying not to wake the child.

"Put her down and grab your valuables." He said while turning around and opening the safe.

"I _have _my valuable in my arms." She approached him from behind, "john, please."

"The ship has hit something."


	5. Chapter 5

After only seconds doors were being knocked on, things were being yelled by the crew. "Life jackets get your life jackets on. Dress in your warmest."

John and Helens door was opened; it was Nikola. The look that was locked between the two men's eyes was of pure hatred. Helen placed her hand gently on John's shoulder, hinting that she understood the first fight. "Yes, Mr. Tesla?" Helen asked.

"You are both aware of the situation I assume?"

Before Helen could say anything, John jumped right in, "Ironic isn't it? _The Unsinkable Ship _is more than likely going down."

Nikola reached atop the amour and pulled down the life jackets. "Well, if we're playing this Immortal game, let's put our abnormalities to the test." Tesla stated with a grin. He threw the life jackets at their feet and before leaving, "I'll see you in a different century my dear."

With that John clenched his fists. Next was banging on the door. "Life Jackets!" the door was slammed open, waking Percy. "Sir, ma'am, Life Jackets. Be sure to keep the little on bundled." Her little fists balled up and rubbed her eyes, releasing a yawn.

Suddenly dizziness struck Dr. Magnus, her grip tightened on John and he led her to the bed to sit. "Darling, what has come about?"

"I don't-John take Percy." Her breathing grew rapid, he set Percy beside him and wrapped one arm behind his love.

"Helen you need to breathe, Helen just-" she grew limp in his arms; her eyelids fell shut.


	6. Chapter 6

Helen awoke to sloshing noises; John was pacing the room. "Are you weak? Can you still walk my dear?" John rushed to her aid.

"I am fine, why is my hair wet?"

"We need to _go_."

"What's happening, John?"

"The ship will-"

"Damn it John, I know the ship will sink. I _don't _know what happened to _me_."

"We will figure it out later, right now we need to go." He took her above her elbow.

She dug her nails into him as her feet sank beneath icy water. "How long was I out?"

"Well over an hour, we must _go." _he walked with her out the door. They were moving slow; treading through over a foot of water.

She began to panic, "Percy, where's Percy?" she didn't even give john time to respond, she just kept getting louder and more frantic. "John, where the hell is she?" She began to pull and push away from John.

He tightened his grip and pulled her close. "Nikola came and took her with him. I teleported them back to the main lands. "

"Why didn't we teleport?"

"The water has wiped out most of the energy. We get the life boats."

A shriek was cast in the distance, accompanied by the cracking of wood. A wall of water took Helen and John by surprise.

The strength that held their hands together was not strong enough to keep them together. They were easily separated by the force of the piercing water. Helen took hold of a bar; a stair case. She could barley pull herself up with the extra weight of her dress.

Another hand took hers once she was half way up, it was a midsized hand. She couldn't see, the salt forced her to close her eyes. Something pulled at the other end of her dress, something big. The hand pulled her up to where her waist was above water.

"Hold tight, okey? I'll be right back." Said the soft voice from above; It was young, female. Something jumped into the water adjoined by a slimy hit on the leg by something.

The weight at the end of her dress tightened then was abruptly removed. She rubbed her eyes clear of the salt water to see a rustle of dark figures beneath herself. She pulled herself above the water, only to be splashed with a face full of water.

One figure darted in an opposite direction and the other one surfaced. It was the face of a child of only 13 or 14. Her eyes were an intense pearly grey. She crawled out of the water with not a scrap of clothing on, she had goose bumps. She did not seem ashamed of being nude; she just stood and began to walk. She stopped and turned around," Are you just going to stand here and freeze to death?" Greeted with no response, the child reversed her tracks and returned to Helen.

Helen took off her overcoat and placed it over the child. The kid took her hand and began to walk. The lights were flashing and they were mostly walking up hill. Once they reached the deck, things were hectic. The small band was playing but people were running frantically, gun shots were being fired. "John is fine, he found the control room, he used that power to leave." The child said.

_I don't believe you. He wouldn't leave me. He loves me. _Helen thought, while twisting out of the child's grip and running the opposite direction.

The boat began tipping rapidly. Helen made it to the tip of the boat. An extremely loud cracking noise was growing louder and louder. The lights went out and the bow slammed towards the ocean. She watched people hit the rudders and fall into the black abyss. Her grip loosened, she let go.

The fall was almost unreal, it felt like it would never end; and that's what she had hoped.


	7. Chapter 7

The child held tight to a round table attached to the deck. _If I let go I will hit a steamer, but if I swing I might be able to miss. _She thought, planning her escape. She pushed her legs in and began to swing but a woman fell, crushing her fingers on the wood, making her cringe and let her grip fall.

The moon was the only thing that illuminated her fall, and the steamer below her. She landed stomach first with the sound of multiple cracks. She managed to roll on her back within seconds and rip open the coat. Black and blue up and down, and flatness where her last two ribs on each side should be.

More snapping sounds, but this time it wasn't from her own body; the last steamer which had yet to fall. She rolled back to her stomach in excruciating pain and pushed against her weight with her hands. She was almost fully slid off the sphere when her coat was caught in a niche and restricted her from freedom.

A moaning sound now increased and the screams had too; the boat was being pulled completely under. It wasn't but a few second till she was forced under water, struggling to get out of the coat. Once she slipped out she tried to swim against the current towards air. The suction was greater than her and forced her to stay under.

People were pushing and splashing different things everywhere. Helen ignored the life jacket factor and was now swimming on her own. Others were toppling about each other trying to stay afloat; most of which had life vests. They were crying and screaming.

After only few minutes things got very quiet. Helens body was numbing slowly but surely. She was fighting to keep her eyes open, she found a floating seat to hang on. She knew she should continue to swim to keep blood flow but was too tired.

There was a distant scream, too far away to make out. _Perhaps just another dying. _Next camea small splashing sound and bodies being pushed in different direction. "Damn it, where are you!" the voice screamed. It was familiar, _the child; the young girl. How does she sound so well? _Helen asked herself.

"Helen!" she began to mumble, "Selfish bitch. I tried to help but she runs away. Ignorant lit-" she was cut off; pushed under water and pulled back up by her hair.

"How do you know who I am?" Helen shouted. She took grip of the child's throat.

The girl returned the rage by gripping Helens wrists. The woman studied the child for a good second time; accounting the differences. Her hair is longer, it seemed almost purple, and she doesn't need her hands to stay above water. She has an intense, familiar gaze and has almost no fear. This child is not normal.

Helens gaze grew thin and her grip loosened. "Helen? Helen, c'mon stay with me." She felt the child's small arm support her back; holding her above water, not needing anything but her waist and below to keep her afloat. _No one's legs are strong enough to support a child's body above water accompanied by a grown woman's. What's below your waist young one? _She thought, before once again blacking out.


	8. Chapter 8

She awoke delusional, water splashing against her face. Something was wrapped just below her breasts. It was tight and seemed to be crushing her body. She did al she did to free herself; pulled, pushed and could barely kick. The only effective thing was her nails. She dug them into the object and it released with a shriek and let go. Helen began to sink very slowly, her legs were numb. She could barely open her eyes, just enough to see the girl again. She was coming after her, but something was different; behind her trailed a fin, a scaly purple one. _Why won't you leave me alone, let m die. _Helen thought.

_Because I don't give up. Watch it out here, what you think; it's how you communicate in the ocean. _The girl thought, replying to Helen. She cupped her neck and under her knees. Magnus didn't resist this time; she was too busy watching the anatomy of the girls fin as it carried her to the surface.

Their heads breached the surface. "Helen, your bleeding." The child said, referring to the gash up the side of her arm.

"At least tell me your name." Helen replied.

The child laughed before she responded, "you know perfectly well who I am. You just refuse to believe it. Now c'mon we need to get you to the land."

A splash came from a distance, "What was that?" Helen asked.

"Stay here, and be quiet." The girl whispered. She swam into the distance, and then disappeared under water. It went silent for what seemed like forever.

The force of the impact that slammed into her was mind shattering. It crushed right into her back sending piercing pains throughout her body. It pushed her forward then grabbed her hand and pulled. The speed was amazing, around 30 maybe 40 miles an hour. Helen could no longer see, there was so much water being plunged into her eyes at once.

Out of nowhere another figure slammed into the first. Knocking the grip loose. Helen peeked through her eyes. They were on the ocean floor, one figure was pushed and a boulder fell on to the tail. A scream was released and one figure left. Helen swam up for air then quickly returned to the floor. The one under the rock was the girl.

The girl pulled Helens face towards her. _They want you, and they are coming. _With that she pulled her close and kissed her. The currents of the water got more violent; it stirred the sand, making it almost impossible to see.

When the dust cleared Helen glanced at where her feet were, or used to be. They were replaced by a traditional teal fin. She looked at the child, behind her figures were approaching fast. _What about you? _Helen tried to push the rock from the child's left foot. _How did you do this?_

_Get out! Helen go, I'll be fine! _

Helen still didn't give up. She wrapped her arms around the cloth less body of the child and pulled upward. _This is damn hard without feet. _

_DAMNIT HELEN! LEAVE. _The girl bit Helen and left small puncture marks in her arm, and scratched her. _LEAVE. _

With that Helen left, the salt water burning her wounds.


	9. Chapter 9

By the time Helen reached the shore, it was close to day time. The sun was just rising and the brisk air cooled her when she popped above water. John was standing in the sand and Nikola a few feet behind. Almost in symphony Nikola and Helen asked each other, "Where is Percy?"

John pulled Helen out of the water from under her arms, "Where are your feet my darling?"

Ignoring the question she looked at Nikola, "My child, Nikola, Where is she?"

The silence was demeaning, filled with cold stares. Nikola broke it, "We all ended up here when john brought us. Persephone was pushy and fussy so John took her and set her by the ocean."

"And?" Helen demanded.

"She kind of crawled into it…"

With that Helen looked directly at John, "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS YOU SELFISH BASTARD? I TRUSTED YOU WIT-"She cut herself short, remembering the words of the child: _you know perfectly well who I am. You just refuse to believe it. _"It couldn't be." She said to herself.

"What couldn't be?"

"John, if I think of a place, can you take me to it?"

"Possibly."

"Alright then, let's go." She said as John wrapped his arms around the scaly body of his wife. A dust of red and they were gone.

They flashed into water. John quickly swam to the top, Helen trailing behind. "Under is Percy, her foot is caught under a rock right when we get back down there you must teleport us back to the beach." Helen pulled john back under and they both grabbed the unconscious child's hand.

They all ended up back on the beach. Nikola began CPR on the child, it had no effect. Helen pushed him away, remembering the kiss; mermaids can't drown. She kissed Percy, sending water to surround the two girls. It was almost like a water tornado circling them. As fast as it was there it was gone.

Helen had her feet back but was deprived of any clothing. Nikola wrapped her in his suit jacket; you could see the jealousy in Johns eyes. Water began seeping through the Childs neck as the tail began to split in two. Toes emerged and it seemed as though the fin was retracting itself into her skin. Percy started to cough and grow young. After only a few seconds she was back to an infant stage. "Agylium Metemorphis." Nikola said, "I haven't seen this in quite a while."

"I am not familiar with your diagnosis, Nikola." Helen replied.

"They age very slowly. In times of fear their age decreases, in times of rage or urgency they age. And well when they are content they return to their normal stages."

Helen frowned at this, "I want to bring her to a lab, determine her real age." 


	10. Chapter 10

She held Percy close under Nikolas Jacket. They reached her father's house and the door creaked open. "Thank you Ivan." Helen greeted the butler.

"By god, you must be freezing madam." Ivan ushered her in, ignoring the other two. He handed her off to the woman servant, Nikola and John trailing behind.

"My dear Helen, what happened? I thought you were aboard the Titanic." The woman stated, her arm wrapped around Helen's back as they started up the stairs.

"I _was,_ Elizabeth. It went down." They reached Helens door that led to her room. Elizabeth cracked the door and let Helen in, then turned around. She looked the men up and down sending Nikola a few paces back.

"I'm her fiancé." John commanded, holding the door with one hand, "I am perfectly capable of helping my wife into her room and bed."

"Wife _to be_." With that the servant slammed the door. She turned to Helen, "I'm very well assuming you want to bathe then sleep?"

Helen walked towards her windows, closing the curtains one hand at a time. She slipped her arm back under the jacket, "Miss, mind me, but what are you hiding under the coat?" the servant asked with glints of fear encased in her eyes. Helen headed into the powder room and shut them as well. Once there was no hint of light seeping in from the outside world did she let the black cloth covering her slip off.

In the small glowing lights of the room she could see her servant's hand covering her mouth. Helen looked at her with sympathy, "she not mine."

Elizabeth's heavy breathing returned to normal as Helen set her on the monstrous bed. The uniformed woman picked up a clean white towel from a chair and wrapped it around Magnus. "You're so young, why ruin your life?"

The look Helen returned was nothing but pure disgust. "This child does nothing but make me smile."

Elizabeth retreated her boldness, "I'm sorry, I was out of line Ma'am."

"What has gotten into you lately Lizzy?" Helen asked with a sympathetic voice.

Her eyes darted around the room, and then started to clean. "_Lizzy_?" Magnus demanded.

"I'm sorry, Helen. I don't know." Tears welled in her eyes.

"Don't cry Lizzy. Here hold her." Helen said while picking the baby up and gesturing toward her. "I'm old enough to find my own clothing now." Elizabeth gently caressed the small child. "I assume father is asleep?"

"Yes, Helen." Percy's small eyes popped open, "uh, Helen?"

Helen stopped throwing hangers aside and looked over. She smiled, "She seems content, she likes you Lizzy," Then continued with her business.

Helen returned from her closet in a flowing, loose fitting, dark blue dress.

"Honestly, you haven't changed a bit." Elizabeth laughed.

"What? You have a problem with my dressing myself?" Helen returned a smile. "Anyways, who's to see me at this time of night?"

Percy released a giggle, which produced a smile on both the ladies' faces.

"Are you two almost finished? We have business to tend to." It was John.

"He was never one for waiting, was he?" Lizzy whispered. They both grinned as they walked out of the room.

"John, dear boy." All of them looked up at the balcony at the top of the stairs. Helen pushed Elizabeth into a the shadows that weren't visible to her father. He began his way down the stairs.

"Nikola, take Lizzy to the lab, don't let father see." Helen whispered into his ear. And the two were quickly on their way.

"Father." Helen greeted him with a kiss on the cheek; A firm handshake between the men.

"My daughter, not to be rude, but why do you smell of salt?" he asked.

"I'll explain to you some other time, but why don't you reacquaint yourself with john?" Nikola returned from the hall.

"Alright my darling, I'll see you later." He glanced at Nikola to reassure himself that he was watching and slammed he mouth against his fiancés. The smacking together of their teeth sent nerves winding. She didn't expect this at all, she couldn't resist for many reasons; her father was standing near and john's hands were behind her head pulling her close, she kissed back.

It was well over a minute before John finished. "I love you." He said kissing her one last time, on the nose then the mouth again. The two gentle men vanished into the dark hallway.

"I saw no passion in that kiss." Nikola finally said.

"Nor did I feel it." Helen began walking to the laboratory.

They reached the flight of stairs and within seconds were at the foot of them. Helen continued toward the knob, but Nikola placed his hand first. "Someone must treat you right," he said while opening the door and letting her be first to enter.


	11. Chapter 11

"Helen, could you hold her while I take blood?" Lizzy asked.

"Yes." She picked her up and held Percy close. The child could barely support its own head; she would look around for a few seconds, then rest her head on Helen's chest.

The needle was inserted into the baby's arm. Percy's nails dug into Magnus' skin as she pushed away. She began to kick and her fangs protruded as well.

Once the pin was removed the baby calmed down as Helen rocked her and held her close. Her breathing had yet to return to a rythmatic cycle. "I'm sorry, Percy. I hate seeing you cry like this." She whispered to her daughter as she dug her head into Helens chest. She pet the soft head of the child; she could feel her breathing.

As Lizzy brought the blood to the large machine Nikola crossed over to Helen. He put his arm around Helen and she leaned her head on his shoulder. "How long until the test results are calculated?" Nikola asked.

"Ten, maybe twenty minutes, not too long." Elizabeth responded.

Only few minutes later loud screeching sounds rang in all four of their ears. Percy's head shot up, Helen was now wide awake and Tesla more alert. She walked towards the machine and pulled the paper from it. Miscellaneous number were scattered on the page. She held it to the light, "she's only 342 hours old."

"How old?" Lizzy asked puzzled.

"A little past two weeks." Magnus shook her head and smiled. Looking down at Percy," You really are little."

"Mis-" The maid was cut short.

"You may go to bed Lizzy, tomorrow, take a day off for god sake." Helen laughed.

Helen returned to her room with the small child in her arms. She drew her own bathwater and set a silk child's night gown on a chair for Percy when they get out. She slipped out of her dress and it fell like a feather onto the floor.

She washed Percy, this time her feet stayed as they were. "To tired for anything? That's okey, we'll sleep in tomorrow." She smiled. She washed her hair and body the relaxed while Percy slept on her chest; a ball of Helens hair in the infants fist.

She got out of the tub and wrapped both, herself and the child, in the same towel. She soon dried Persephone and slipped on her little night gown. She dried her hair and the rest of her body and joined the infant in bed. She was under both sheets and comforter; Percy under the comforter and pressed close to her sheet covered chest.

Both of the girls slept well through the next day but Helen awoke around eight pm the next night. Nikola had the door cracked; Helen held the sheet to her chest, hiding things he had already seen many times. He quietly came and sat on the edge of the bed by Helens torso. He looked into her sleepy eyes and hair that was tangled in a mess waves. "You know, your father and John went out for drinks."

"As always." She smiled.

"Well, I couldn't find any drinks in your father's cellar, but I could treat you to something better." Nikola rolled her to her back and jumped on top of her.

Helen began to laugh, "Good lord Nikola." She stared into his eyes which seemed to forever deepen.

"Elizabeth does have Percy you know?"

"I assumed." Helen Smiled.

Tesla kissed her gently, over and over. He finally slipped under the covers when he stopped, "I know you so well." He smiled between kisses.

"Oh?" she challenged his words with a smile, "Then you would know that I like the top better?" She said rolling him under her.

He kissed and sucked on her neck sending goose bumps up her arms. She wrapped her legs around him. _I love you so much Nikola, words cannot describe how you make me feel. _She didn't know what he was even doing, but it arched her back and made her numb.

By the time they were done, Nikola ended up back on top. His head was lying against Helens chest; he loved the sound of heavy breathing. Her hands pressed his head further into her chest cavity.


End file.
